How The Aliens Ruined Christmas
by GypsyxBells
Summary: A poem about Christmas. It tells of Mews, and aliens, and lack of properly concealed abdominal regions. Fluffy, with very brief hints of PxT, LxP and IxK. :3 Happy Holidays, minna.


**A/N: So this is my attempt at a Christmas-themed fanfic poem. All characters in this poem are owned by Mia Ikumi, etc. etc., and I based the format of the poem off of Dr. Suess' 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. Does that mean I only own a third of it? *ponder* Anywhats, I got the idea for it while standing around idly at my insanely boring part-time job, and I wanted to pursue it since it's fluffy and rather meaningless and Christmassy, and I don't tend to write about any of those things. Change is healthy and what have you. ^^ ****It's not by any means my best work, nor very well written, and it kinda sorta falls apart near the end, and some of the rhymes are rather forced, but I hope you enjoy it despite these things. ^^ Now, on with the story! Er, poem... **

* * *

The Mews down in Tokyo liked Christmas a lot…

But Kisshu, who was hovering above Tokyo, did not!

Kisshu hated the Mews, and so he hated Christmas

He was ticked off that evening, and was making a fuss

Was it because his latest search for Mew Aqua had failed?

Or was it his spurned love for the Mew with the cat tail?

But I think that the most likely reason of all,

May have been that his shirt was two sizes too smal

But whether or not you've made use of these clues,

He floated there on Christmas Eve, hating the Mews,

Staring down from the sky with a cold, ticked-off glare,

At the foilers of his plans, living happily somewhere

For he knew all the Mews gave his people not a thought,

But loathed him and his allies, as they had been taught

"They're hanging their stockings!" Kisshu spat bitterly

"It's almost as if they're mocking Pai, Tart and me."

He growled, as he thought of his adversaries at play,

"I MUST find some way to make those girls pay!"

"We've suffered enough, living far from our people,"

"Those Mews should realize our lives are not peaceful,"

"There's no break for us, all we do is work!"

And he glared at the city with a spiteful smirk

"They live out their lives, far less anxious than we,"

"They keep me too busy, I have no time for me!"

"They will have presents, and see friends missed all year,"

"They don't deserve any of it, the gifts OR the cheer!"

Kisshu shivered, his shirt really was far too small,

"If I wasn't up here sulking, this wouldn't happen at all!"

But did that send Kisshu teleporting back to his ship?

No, the alien couldn't afford for his guard to slip

And the more Kisshu watched the sparkling city below,

The more Kisshu thought, "I just can't let this go!"

"Why, for months now I've been putting up with this crap!"

"I MUST find a way to get those blasted Mews back!"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea!

Kisshu got a wonderful, awful idea!

"I know just what to do!" Kisshu cackled with mirth,

Then he teleported quickly away from the Earth

"Pai!" He yelled, appearing back at his ship

"You and Tart have to help me, and you'd better be quick!"

"We have to ruin Christmas for our troublesome rivals!"

"Yes, lowering their morale is essential to our survival."

It was Pai who spoke now, his battle-fan in tow,

"I've researched Christmas, without it, their spirits will be low."

So they called their friend Tart, and told him their plan,

To which he replied vehemently "No!" and he turned and he ran

"The yellow Mew scares me!" he called over his shoulder

"You guys can deal with her, you're much more bolder!"

"Improper grammar!" Pai called out as Tart ran,

Then he turned to Kisshu and they worked out their plan

The night was quite cold as they visited each Mew's home,

Leaving a large chimera in each, and letting it roam

"They'll be so upset!" Kisshu giggled with glee

"But I hope koneko-chan won't be too mad at me…"

Pai shook his head, but secretly was worried too,

He wasn't sure we wanted to hurt the green Mew.

But on they continued, despite both their fears,

And waited outside Café Mew with pricked ears

"Watch carefully Pai!" Kisshu whispered while humming

"They've found out by now that no Christmas is coming!"

"Our chimeras have made a mess of their holiday!"

"How can they have fun now? There's simply no way!"

But Pai wasn't listening, he stared down below

The cold alien's face was suddenly aglow

Kisshu whirled in the air to see what was the cause,

Of his normally unfeeling friend's sudden pause

What he saw took his breath, it couldn't be so!

All the Mews had gathered on the pavement below

They were happy, and joyous! And merry, to boot!

They were talking and laughing and having a hoot!

Kisshu felt warm inside, he didn't know why,

And to his great surprise, he started to cry

He cried like a baby as he felt his heart swell

There was warmth in his soul that no snow could quell

"What's the matter Kisshu?" Pai gave a splutter

"I'm HAPPY!" he sobbed, his heart all a-flutter

"We were wrong all this time, Christmas isn't bad!"

"It's a time to be happy, not to be sad."

Pai knew it too, as he watched the happy Mews

As he gazed on the green one, he felt his heart un-bruise

"But I'm never wrong!" Pai was rather shocked

"Come ON," Kisshu groaned, his heart newly unlocked

"We must apologize quickly!" He grabbed Pai by the hand

And they flew quickly down to a place they could land

"Kisshu?! What are you- ?" Ichigo cried in alarm

But Kisshu just smiled and grabbed hold of her arm

"We're sorry we sent chimeras to attack you!"

"But we've learned, and we're sorry. For really and true!"

The Mews stared at them hard, then broke into smiles

"Come in to the café, and stay for a while."

In the café was music, and cake made by Keiichiro

Everyone smiled as good cheer started to grow

"We'll let this truce last, but just for today."

"We're getting tired of fighting you guys anyway."

Shirogane smirked as he finished his toast,

Always the pompous but courteous host

"I wonder what Taruto's up to right now?"

Kisshu glanced around curiously and furrowed his brow

Purin, the yellow Mew, suddenly burst in

Bouncy as always and sporting a wide grin

"HOW the heck did she find me?!" Taruto cried

For he was pressed tightly to the monkey girl's side

Everyone laughed, ignoring Taruto's cries

Lettuce smiled shyly at Pai, with sparkling eyes

He blushed very slightly, now studying his feet,

The tips of his ears turning red like a beet

"Here Kisshu, have this." Ichigo ventured warily,

"But it's only because your bare tummy scares me."

Kisshu opened the present, his joy quite unfettered

Inside the wrapped box lay a knitted wool sweater

"It _was_ for Ryou, but I think you'll find it useful

Kisshu grinned at his kitty, his heart warm and full

And so went the holiday, of Mews and aliens

Who found that on Christmas at least, they could be friends

* * *

**A/N: So that was that. ^^ Was it at least a little enjoyable? Either way, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah or Happy Kwanzaa, minna-san, and arigatou gozaimasu for a great year. :D Thank you for all of your reviews, advice and support; warm wishes and good luck with all of your stories in the new year! **


End file.
